


Chivalry

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 50s au, F/M, Greaser AU, reader is spot's sister, rivalry between brooklyn and manhattan but what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: The first time they meet is the first day of summer, bonfires and cigarette's lighting up the otherwise dark Coney Island shoreline.





	Chivalry

The first time they meet is the first day of summer, bonfires and cigarette's lighting up the otherwise dark Coney Island shoreline.

"Gimme a light, will ya?" She asks, rolling her sleeve up to its normal position. "Left mine at the house."

"Convenient," Spot says sarcastically, tossing the lighter in her direction.

"Don't be an ass," she shoves him, rolling her eyes and lighting the cigarette, "Imma take a walk down the beach, be back in a few."

The voices fade to distant chatter the further she walks, and the crashing of the waves mixed with the nicotine calm her nerves. She stands in front of the water, taking the occasional drag and letting the smoke dissipate into the night air.

"You too huh?"

The voice comes from next to her, the figure of a boy standing beside her under the moon light.

"Sorry?"

"Tryna enjoy the first moment of quiet since school started last year."

She shrugs, placing the cigarette in her mouth before speaking.

"Suppose so, yeah."

They stand in the quiet for a few seconds, and then the boy speaks again.

"What's your name?"

The girl lets out a sharp bark of laughter, shaking her head a bit.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she raises an eyebrow, "you first."

"David."

"Nice to meetcha, Davey," she says, "they call me Cuffs."

"Who's they?" Davey asks.

"No one important," the girl smiles, holding the cigarette out to him.

He shrugs, and takes her offer. She seems surprised.

Davey takes a puff of the roll, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few moments before blowing it out and speaking again.

"What's that look for?"

"You just ain't seem like the type," she shrugs, taking the paper back, "but you didn't cough or nothin', I'm impressed."

"It's not my first," he smirks, "I ain't as innocent as I look."

"Man of mystery," she smiles, nodding a bit, "you're funny, I like you."

"High praise," Davey smirks, "guess my summer is already off to a good start."

"Must have a low bar if that's what it takes to make something good," she teases.

She then decides that the crashing of the waves mixed with Davey's laugh is her new favorite sound.

"I haven't seen ya around 'ere before," she says, "you new in town?"

"Actually I'm fr-"

"Cuffs, there you are!" The boys voice cuts right through the conversation, both teens turning to face the newcomer. "Your brother's worried, you's been gone a while."

"My brother can fuck right off," she grumbles, snuffing out the cigarette on the bottom of her shoe, "sorry, Davey, I hate to cut this short, but if I ain't back he's gonna blow his top, and I don't want anyone gettin' caught in that blast."

Davey grabs her wrist before she can leave, pulling her back to him as to not be overheard.

"I wanna see you again," he says, and something glistens in his eyes.

"Chivalrous," the word's teasing, but her smile is genuine, "meet me back here tomorrow night, ten p.m., don't be late."

He finds himself watching as she leaves, and can't help the smile that spreads across his face when she looks back at him once more before she disappears into the dark.

"Who's that?" Elmer asks as they walk back towards the bonfire.

"None'ya business," she rolls her eyes, "Spot sent you to get me?"

"Couple Bronx boys showed up," Elmer explains, "one'a them owes Spot some money, and he ain't so keen to pay."

"So he needs me to what, rough 'im up?" She rolls her eyes. "God, Spot can't do nothing for himself can he?"

"You gonna say no?" Elmer questions teasingly.

"And miss an opportunity to crack some heads?" She smiles. "Not'a chance."

\---

"Almost thought you weren't coming," his voice makes her smile, and she shoves his arm.

"Had some business I had to take care of before I could make my way down," she smiles, "I'm the one that told you to come, remember?"

"I was just worried s'all," the boy shrugs, handing her a paper cup, "brought you a milkshake."

"Guess chivalry really ain't dead," she teases, sipping at the cold drink with a smile.

"So...business?" Davey questions, eyebrow raised.

"Something for my brother," she responds, "nothing important."

"Hmm," Davey nods a bit, watching as a wave crashes against the shoreline, "so why are we meeting at night? Why not find each other during the day?"

The girl stumbles a bit - literally and figuratively - and then stands in silence.

"You wouldn't like who I am during the day," she finally says, missing the flash of confusion that goes across Davey's face.

He takes her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and trying to give her enough time to pull away. She doesn't.

"I would like you regardless," he whispers, "don't sell yourself short."

"You're bold, ain't'cha," she smiles down at their hands, "maybe we'll meet someday, in the the light and everything."

He laughs a bit, and something inside her melts at the sound.

"So, you new in town?" She repeats the same question as last night, and this time isn't worried about anyone interrupting.

"You can say that," Davey shrugs, "I'm from Manhattan."

The girl stops in her tracks, grip tightening on the paper cup so hard she briefly wonders how it doesn't crack.

It's suddenly prominent that underneath the black leather jacket Davey wore a blue and white checkered shirt. Her stomach sinks a bit.

"You's from 'Hattan?" She asks, the shock making her accent thicker. "Fuckin' hell."

"Why? What's wrong with Manhattan?"

"Nothin', I just..." she trails off, looking at the boy.

She lets go of his hand, and gently reaches out to move the right side of his jacket. Her stomach drops to her feet at the sight of the emblem on the pocket of his shirt. 

She takes a step backwards before she can stop herself.

"You's part'a Jack's crew," she mumbles, "shit, Spot's gonna kill me."

Davey's eyebrows furrow.

"Spot? As in Spot Conlon?"

The girl feel her mouth run dry, and she takes another drink of the milkshake.

"He's uh..." she shakes her head, unable to stop the light laugh at the irony of the situation, "he's my brother."

"No shit," Davey smiles, and somehow makes her feel easy, "who woulda known Conlon could be related to someone as beautiful as you?"

"All flattery aside," she grins, "you gotta know that this ain't gonna work. Spot 'n Jack can't even pretend to get along. Ain't no way he's gonna let me date a kid from 'Hattan."

"You wanna date me?" 

The girl shoves him teasingly.

"Not what I was tryna say," she says, "but I suppose so, yeah. You's different than anyone I ever met, Davey, 'n I wanna keep you around."

"So then suppose we don't tell anyone," Davey says, taking her hand again, "I'm serious, what if we just don't tell anyone? Jack don't need to know, he's got a lot on his plate already, he won't even notice."

"You'd feel comfortable not telling your leader about the girl you's seein'?" Cuffs smiles a bit, feeling suddenly light.

"When it's for'a girl like you, Cuffs, I'm willing to do more than you'd think," Davey replies, pulling her closer to him.

"Talk about chivalry," the girl whispers, trying and failing to keep her gaze off of his lips, "it's...it's Y/N. My real name, I mean."

Davey grins, and slides a hand up to cup her jaw line. 

"And Conlon?" Davey asks quietly. "You be okay not tellin' him?"

"It's not that I'll tell him, cause I ain't gonna," she replies, "but Spot's got eyes on ever corner of Brooklyn, we's gonna have t' be careful if we's around during the day."

"I think I can handle that."

With those words Davey finally presses his lisp to hers, hands holding her cheeks as he tilts her head up. She drops the empty paper cup, hands coming up to grip the lapels of his jacket. She kisses him back roughly, memorizing the feeling of his tongue in her mouth.

"You keep kissing me like that," she smiles, breathless, "and I won't let Spot do nothin' about us."

Davey kisses her again, some how pulling her closer.

"God, we're going to destroy each other," he mumbles, trailing kisses down her neck. 

"Maybe so," she hums, "but it wouldn't be any fun otherwise."


End file.
